Madou Koukaku:True Route Detailed Walkthrough (P4)
War Against Ranaheim - There may be character or building related events which you encounter but is never mentioned in the guide. This is due to the events being trigger by character levels. Most character events fully unlock by level 30 or earlier. - Get into the habit of checking your two quest hubs as well as replenishing your troops after every battle and before you end your turn. - Get into the habit of trying to establish an alliance with Yun Gasol every turn. You can speed up the process by sending them aid. Colarim Mountain Path By now you should have just enough resources to upgrade your keep, so go ahead and do that. Your weapons and magic lab should also be operational. You may also have the resources for your first monster cage, so go ahead and build that. Don't worry if you do not have enough resources yet (due to randomness), none of the above is in any hurry. Upgrading your keep opens up several new troop types, such as tier II knights and the heavy knight. However due to higher command cost, your original army of knights is still the optimal choice. If your Liselle has high enough control (>=180), swap her troops over from hunters to snipers. Heavy knights: Slow but power physical attacks. They also come with a strong physical defense but no magical defense capabilities. They are also Cold type units, which makes them weak against the commonly seen magical fire attacks. Unfotrunately they are quite terrible against the magical swordsmen of Ranaheim. Magic Swordsmen: the backbone of the Ranaheim army. Their attacks are considered electric magical. Thus, they are terrible against your knights, which are also electric typed. As they are cold-typed, fire attacks are super effective against them. You can choose to equip Weiss with a squad of magicians, which deals fire damage and also posses decently high magical defense, but the lack of physical defense makes this tactic risky. Let's take our whole army and attack Colarim Mountain Path. There are two different deployment points: one to the east and the one to the west. I prefer the one to the west since it gives a lot more room for positioning. Start off by deploying Liselle and Aru with a squad of cannon fodder soldiers. Use the squad of soldiers to lure enemies towards your tower. Ambush from behind. Keep Aru away for now. Immediately redeploy a new squad of cannon fodders as soon as the last one dies. Save them if possible, but you have 7 sqauds (4 knights, 2 archers and Mia) so don't be too paranoid. Once moral is high enough, start nuking with Aru. Make sure she is in attack formation first. An unexpected event happened here: my tank was knocked away and Corona tried to escape due to bad positioning. I intercepted her escape with Aru and Liselle. Do not engage the reinforcements until the other two heroes have fallen (*). Once the hero units have fallen, cleaning up the three squads of magic swordsmen is trivial. (*) Units tend to not run away as long as there is another attackable target within range. By fighting right next to your tower, every time your tank dies/retreats the tower should keep enemy units from escaping. Once the battle is won, Corona and her guard Giruku joins your army. Give Coronaand Giruku a squad of knights. While Corona is relaitvely weak, Giruku is going to be one of your strongest physical tank for a little while. Keep the two units in Centakus for now... Liselle warns you about the king of Ranaheim preparing to attack you, so be prepared for a brutal battle when the turn ends. Colarim Mountain Path offers quite a variety of resources but has very limited space. You can replace the tent with something else (then upgrade it to a level 2 building) if you want, but normally I save up since the nearby zones are much more valuable. Clear new events in Centakus, make sure your army is fully replenished, and move onto the next week. Kreis' Counterattack Frist we get a scene of Orfan going dragon hunting. Next we are introduced to Margaretta of Annarotte Kingdom, a young queen who took over the country after the death of her father on the battlefield. Kreis decide to lead a counterattack against Weiss, it is our turn to defend. Defense is successful if a) Kreis is defeated b) 100 seconds pass by. As per usual, we shall fight by our tower using cannon fodder tanks, Liselle as range dps support and Aru to nuke whenever available. The "magic sword" formation used by Ranaheim commands have a great weakness: they attack in a small area in front in the shape of a keyhole. It is possible to engage in melee combat (Aru) without taking damage. However she will still be in range of Kreis' deadly nuke as shown by the red circle. You cen either retreat temporary or just eat it. Tip 1: Mouse over enemy ultimates will display their target area. It is very useful if you want to avoid being cause in such deadly attacks. Tip 2: The enemy may send squadrons of magics towards you. Aru's nuke can be used to break their formation by killing off enough troops to sustain their magic formation in a single hit. Kreiss should fall after taking 6-7 hits. In the cutscene, Liselle and Aru arrives during a duel between Kreiss and Weiss, and Kreiss chooses to retreat seeing that he is outnumbered. Elfaticia, the rune elven king of Eren de Mail, decides to visit Centakus personally after listening to Meimei's report about Weissheit. She has also taken some interest in him as he is the half brother of the Melkian king. Ar Ciel, a dragon, suddenly visited Weiss in the middle of the night and questions him about the crystalization of the capital. From her he recieves a piece of crystal sample for research. Magic Town Furim Next week arrived. More events unlock in town. By now the Madou Kokakou lab should be up and running. You probably want to replace the leg parts with the one Eida gave you. You lose the ability of flight but it really does not matter at this point. If your magic is high enough, Weiss will discuss Ar Ciel's visit with Liselle and they will talk about analysing the crystal fragment. Left = Magic Research Right = Weapon Research If you have the resource, you may want to upgrade your store to expand its inventory. Fortified stones (強化石材) and smelted clay (錬成粘土) becomes available afterwards. If you have spare cash, buy a Knight's Shield (騎士の盾) for your front line tanks. You may also want to pick up the 商会への贈り物・一 from the last tab in the store and turn it in at the mediation center to futher expand the store's inventory. Surpringly, Garmus pays Weiss a visit. So meet him in the keep. He askes you if you are interest in the throne as a part of the royal bloodline, so answer him "if there is such necessity" (必要なことならば…). After the meeting with Garmus. An event with Bell will be unlocked. She is suspecious about the death of the former East Marshal due to the vague reports. Answer her honestly (正直に答える). The two answer are critical to the plot. After the meeting with Bell, Weiss and Liselle askes Aru about everything she knew about the ex-Marshal's death. Unforunately she was unable to give much info. Back out on the world map. Make sure you replenish your troops after fighting against Kriss, and lets take over Magic Town Furim (note for medium difficulty as long as you hold "Magic Town Furim" ,"Somil Advance Base", and "Valley of Dragon's Bone" (or perhaps just "Magic Town Furim") Ramaheim will keep failing to take "Metropolitan Formial" so it may advantage you to wait until it's taken befour you advance). The town is guarded by two squads of griffin knights, powerful melee warriors. Equip Weiss with a group of heavy knights against them. Once ready, march your forces into the town. You can attack the flight barrier to draw attention of the defending units. There will be two squads of magicians. Hit them once with Aru's nuke to break their formation. There will also be an army of monks. Try to pull the 2nd griffin knight without aggroing him (attacking the barrier may work): or else he will be an annoyance and keep healing the two griffon knights. There is a weird bug in this game: A "defensive AI" caster will refuse to move if you shoot at it from max range. Defensive AIs are those that refuse to move even though you begin assaulting the town buildings. Those are really annoying if you are short on time. Against the magic formation, you can place melee units between their hitbox and attack area, shoot them with archers from the side (always attack sideways to prevent getting caught in AoE attacks), and other melee units can attack from behind. After the loss of Magic Town Furim, Kreis becomes furious at the failures at the front lines. He has underestimated the strength of Centakus even after being weaked by their war against Yun Gasol. I choose to upgrade the mine within Magic Town Furim to level 2 for the added production. Also remember to replenish your army. Clear the new events in town. They are trivial ones where Weiss treats Liselle to a feast of desserts, and a scene where Aru shocked Liselle by excercising her knowledge obtained from Ririetta and pretended as if Weiss has been molasting her... Check for new quests, Liselle should offer some manufacturing quests. Complete them if you have the materials. Move onto the next week once everything has been taken care of. A Detour Around Ranaheim Elfatisia and Meimei visited Centakus once again. Alliance between Melkia and Eren de Mail is established and Meimei is arranged to become an ambassador. Meimei is a strong addition to your team. Although she is stuck with a electric based physical bow attack, the archer formation is easy to use, and she can be paired up with a very wide variety of caster units: anything from magicians for their powerful fire attacks, monks for holy damage, and more importantly, elemental spirits for frost and electric damage. Her ultimate is a self buff which greatly increases her unit's attack speed, which is a good boost in damage output. Clear the new conversations in town. We get some Liselle events, one where she is indecisive about how to "upgrade" Aru, and another moment where she gives Weiss a handknitted decloration and a kiss on the cheek in return for the last time he cooked for her. With Meimei under your command, lets send our new members to the frontlines. Start off by putting them together in group by pressing the left button of the characters. Then buy two piece of Seton Steel (セトン鋼) from the Centakus store (req lv2). Craft a teleportation stone. Select Teleport Gate, select Magic Town Furim as the destination, and Meimei as Unit, and finally execute. Meimei and the rest of her group should arrive at Magic Town Furim. Note that teleport is considered moving, so units that have already moved is not eligible, and the act of teleporting will consume that unit's movement for that turn. Next, put Mia back into Engineer mode and give her an army of siege engineers. Send her, along with Weiss, Liselle, Aru, and a single unit of soldier westward to Somil Advance Base: now no longer much of an advance base with reinforcements cut off from all sides. (You may want to take a knight squad instead for the elemantal defense against magic swordsmen). Once again there will be two different deployment points: invade from the lower (eastmost) one. You may find it useful if you delay your assault a little for Liselle to construct a nearby deployment tower. She will start construction of a tower if left idle for second. The time construction takes is dependant on skill level. Keep assaulting the gate to draw out enemy units to your side. The squad of magicians will stay inside until the gate is broken down, but don't worry, Mia with a group of siege engineers can take it down in no time. Start off by finishing the other defenders. Use Aru to tank the group of magic swordsmen and Weiss to tank the knights and griffin knights along with his Heavy Knights. Weiss should only be taking 1 damage per tick from the griffin knights (with a knight shield) once you have gotten rid of his army. Once the defenders have fallen, break down the wall with Mia in siege mode and take care of the cowardly magician squad inside. Once captured. Liselle should offer a new quest to explore the Valley of Dragon's Bones. A path should also open up to a new area west of Somil Advance Base. Somil Advance Base contain the semi-rare Black and White Magic Stones. You may want to invest in a quarry here and upgrade it to level 2. Alternatively, save it for later. You may also notice you have unlocked certain training facilities. Ignore those for now. You will get free ones soon ™. There are also new monster capturing missions, out of which there will be a spirit type and undead type involved. Equip Weiss and Aru with an army of Monks to deal with those using their holy attacks. If you are having trouble for whatever reason, give Meimei a squad of monks while Weiss or Aru tank with Heavy Knights up front. The quests should be easy enough that you can just put the game on fast combat and let the AI do the battling for you. Most of the new spirits can be employed by Meimei as troops. Monks: While weaker than magicians in raw power, holy attacks is less resistable compared to fire. They tend to possess a very high magical defense, as well as possess a passive skill while heals friendly commanders in their attack radius (1hp every second, increased by skill level), making some of them virtually indestructable. Once the monster capture quests are done, the monster fusion lab should open up. Build one somewhere. (Its actually Monster Breeding Lab... but lets not talk about what goes on behind the scenes...). Monster Fusion Lab Make sure quests are turned in. You may want to bench your new monsters as they consume upkeep (unless you want to cheese the game with spirit tanks: spirits take only 1% physical damage). Make sure everyone are replenished. I also assigned Giruku with a squad of heavy knights and also equipped him with a hand-me-down Iron Shield. Note that Rumollne's capital is now being assault by Yun Gasol as well. With everything taken care of, end the week. During the cutscreen we should see Feruano having a small chat with Orfan. The dwarves in the north are also seen dealing with the hordes of invading demons and discussing the crystalization of the Melkia capitial. A messenger from Annarotte should arrive asking for assitance. Accept it. Don't worry, we don't have to step in until we are fully prepared. A new week begins! Check your keep, Ar Ciel should be back to check up on you. You will gain the opportunity to duel her, so accept it. You must keep accepting her duels in order to build a friendship with her tribe. Don't worry if she completely annihilates you like a train rolling over a helpless rabbit. She will keep visiting you as long as you do not visit Eida about the results of the crystal analysis. There is not much to do this week. Attack Valley of Dragon's Bone with Weiss, Liselle, and Aru. The rest can head back to Magic Town. The defenders are just monsters that deals primarily physical damage, but keep in mind that no Large units (commander or troops) can cross the dotted path, so we are stuck with regular knights instead of heavy knights. At this point you may even retire Mia as her upkeep costs 100 per turn (so you can essentially buy an extra stone...). Units in defensive formation have reduced range. Aru, using a squad of range 3 magicians, can safely "melee" them from a distance. Just be ready to run if your tank ever gets knocked away... The valley provides us with the valuable Dragon Stone and Dragon Tribe Wood. For now I choose to build two quarries and upgrade them to lv2 (next turn). Turn in the quest at Liselle once the valley is captured. You may want to use mining enhancement on Magic Town Furim for faster high quality stone production. When everything has been taken care of, end the week. During the cut screen we learn a little about Faith, a castrated gold seeking mercenary of the Annarotte kingdom. At some point the research on the crystal would be ready and you have to visit Eida about it. Do not do this until you defeat Ar Ciel in a duel. (this is an key event for the melkia story line so doing it befour the person who wrote this guid and then chosing a story line through two choise events event with Liselle (for Dinasty) or Aru (Burnie) will effect variose events ) By now Metropolitan Formial (the capital of Rumollne) should have fallen to Ramaheim, and this is great news, as we can now claim it as our own (what horrible allies we are...). Make another teleport stone and send Weiss&co to Colarim Mountain Path. I moved a squad of soldiers, knight, and archer to meet up with Weiss (the archer is actually pretty important, you will know later). My choice of attack squad: Weiss holds a squad of heavy knights, Liselle using snipers, Aru with a squad of 2nd tier monks, the rest uses regular knights and hunters. Check around for new quests and conversations. Replenish troops. Upgrade buildings if necessary (such as the quarries in Valley of Dragon's Bones). With everything taken care of, end the week. (Note: attacking Sanhane Wilderness will trigger a ceasefire event, we really want to capture a few more territories before that happens). Retaking Formial By now your monster fusion lab should be done. Feel free to play around with it. While fusioned monsters may not necessary be the most useful in combat, some of them can be used by your named commanders as units (such as Meimei), so they are still worth the effort. Some of the more useful monsters families are: *Water spirits (ティエネー): can be used as troops and provide frost attacks. *Wood mana/Yuichiri (ユイチリ): comes with a Earth type physical bow attack. It is the only real Earth elemental attack you will really get. *Spirit type monsters (ie: 吸魂霊, 戦士の死魂霊): They take only 1% damage physcial, Earth, and Dark type. They are exceptional frontline tanks especially against Yun Gasol, as they are extremely reliant on physical attacks. A powerful online fusion tool can be found here: http://01.2-d.jp/madou/. The monster combination list on this wiki is also quite sophisticated. Since we did not claim any new territories last week, let's start off by reclaiming the capital of Rumollne. Afterall, that place will provide us with quite a bit of extra resources. Try to keep your troops alive in this battle as you are facing a greater number of troops. Start off by cleaning up the magic swordsmen and the knight squad. A knight squad of your own makes an excellent tank against the electric based attacks. Try to keep Aru out of harm's way while meleeing (You can right click to stop her moment). Do not hesitate to kite a little to gather enemies together. Remember to use Aru's nuke to break enemy formation, especially that annoying magician squad. Give chase with Aru and Liselle if enemies choose to retreat. The priest squad may refuse to move, but Aru should be able to take care of that herself with the help of a single ultimate attack. Meanwhile Weiss and Liselle can easily kill off the weakened griffin knight. Go ahead and build a lot of farms in Metropolitan Formial. Eventually you will learn the recipe for Rune Elf Red Tea (ルーンエルフの紅茶) and the town will start printing out money every turn. Once you are done mofidying Formial to your likings, check around for quests, etc, and end the week. Breaking Kumate Fort and into the Wilderness Our next target will be Kumate Fort, and the fortification there is quite problematic: its madou fortress walls will completely annihilate anything that comes close to it in melee range. To make it more annoying, there will be one of those annoying caster squads that refuse to come out. The only effective way to break down the walls would be to shoot at it using archers at range. Do not charge into the fort until all other defending units have been taken care of. There may be some variance to the defenders as you invade further into the kingdom. For me the fort is initially guarded by regular swordsmen: high physical damage but low defense units. Weiss can easily take care of those himself. Use Liselle to attack the gate to draw enemies closer. That squad of monks refuses to move, so I bring the magic swordsmen to them and nuke them both with Aru. Let Liselle work on the gates as much as possible while the other two kill stuff. Have Liselle attack the other gate to draw out that giffon warrior, have Aru nuke them both (the dark swordsmen will be immune but their leader is still frost typed). The two commanders here have knockback attacks so be prepared for a knockback-retreat (stand right on top of them works) I had spare time after battle. So I chose to retreat and let Weiss and Aru heal up. I rush in my last two teams of cannon fodders while Liselle builds a new tower. I was able to finish the magician off with Weiss' special attack with around 8 seconds to spare. By now all my units are around level 13 or 14. Kumate fort does not have much attractive resources, but it does provide us with 3 types of training buildings. The buildings will produce a research report over time which you can buy at the store. Those reports unlock skills for your units. This fort also has quite a bit of room, so you can place down a weapon and magic lab to boost your weapon and magic research. Check on Lisellein Centakus keep, we should also be granted access to Vainu Swarm to the east of Kumate fort. Tip: Structures repair themselves slowly overtime (you may need to assign a owner to the town). If you did not repair the Centakus walls they should be fully repair by now. With Kumate Fort in our bag, advance your defenders from Magic Town Furim south to Sanhane Wilderness. For me this town is guarded by only Magic Swordsmen squads and griffon knight squads. Although your attack force may look relatively weak, with proper troop usage you should be able to take the territory with ease. Giruku brings along a squad of heavy knights: he will he your main weapon against enemy griffin knights. Meimei still uses her default electirc elemental troops as the defenders are of opposing elements (frost for magic swordsmen and fire for griffins). Try to engage all the swordsmen away from the griffin knights so your own knights can tank them safely. Corona is a difficult unit to use: she can sometimes attack without getting retaliated by using the tips of the trapezoid. I use a squad of cannon fodder to draw out the griffin knights, as soon as I get close enough you will get nuked immediately. The loss of formation really hurts your tank. Bring them to your tower and use Giruku to tank them. If you want to use his nuke make sure you are knocking the griffin knights towards your tower, or else they may cowardly retreat. Do your quest/building/replenish routine. Afterwards, progress to the next week. Note: if Ar Ciel comes check up on you, keep accepting her duels. Under normal circumstances Weiss cannot solo her until mid to high level 20s. During the cutscreen we see Faith asking Margaretta for monetary rewards to his services.Kreiss' sister Feruano acts as an ambassador for Ranaheim and pays Weiss a visit. She offers their surrender, and requests Ranaheim to become a slave nation of Melkia. She offers assitance in magic development as well as herself as a hostage. Accept her request and allow her to join you as a companion (隷属を許す/仲間に引きこむ), much to Liselle's dismay (partially since Weiss is attracted to her looks). (lets forget how these two screenshots are also close ups of their chest...) In my game, a certain very familiar neighbor paid Weiss a visit during this time around and joins your party as the masked gentleman... Note: Do not hesitate to use him if you are going for Eida/True route. However since he starts out at lv30, he tends to soak up all the valuable experience by killing everything. He is also particularly weak against Kreiss' frost elemental nuke due to him being a fire-based unit. My Week of Life with a Sexy Assassin With Ranaheim as a slave nation, you now gain the ability to employ magic swordsmen of your own. I do not find them all that useful yet. We will also enjoy a few weeks of peace and prosperity: so use this time to develop your towns, etc. Enter Centakus and clear the conversations in town. You will get Feruano to join you officially. She will be your first commander with the magic formation unless you employed a caster mercenary. While the magic formation has lower range compared to the archer formation, it does offer a significant boost to magic attack. Make a teleport stone and send your new commanders to the front lines. By now you should have access to a variety of churches, I wrote a small analysis here. You may also have gained the ability to build mines (looks like tall quarries). They have an upkeep of 100, a -5 penalty to your environemtn, but significantly improves the quality of ore production by 10%. Put them in places with rare minerals (magic/dragon stones. 3x lv3 mines will give +45% chance per turn to produce one of those!). Move Weiss into Vainu Swamp. It is guarded by demons shooting out dark bolts so deal with them with monks (or dark swordsmen if your keep is @ lv3). Vainu Swamp offers many rare resources with limited space. It is one of the few places where you can find the Laurel leaf (月桂葉), buffalo (水牛), and offers quite a variety of rare soil. I like a farm, barn, and an earth extraction pit and upgrade them heavily over time to make up for the lack of construction room. Formial with gathering enchanting tactic: enough to make 16 rune elf red teas (ルーンエルフの紅茶) + other materials which is a net profit of 56000... you'll get the recipe later... so start saving. Now that Feruano is under our command, we have one very important task: level her once. This will unlock a large collection of events which progresses the Ranaheim plot. A good way to do that is to equip her with a Marwen's Ring (マルウェンの指輪: crafted in your magic lab) and kill a lot of stuff. Use the Hetare missions, or go through every monster capture quest (click on the green letter quests in the mediation center) available to us using only her and Weiss. Thankfully, we can simply set the game speed to fast and let the combat AI do the job. When you are ready, progress to the next week. During the cut scene we see the three musketeers discussing how their king fell sick... but we all know what he has been up to. Don't worry if no new Feruano event appear this week. Walk Weiss' army back towards Sanhane Wilderness. Take care of the usual business and progress another week. This week an event should happen with Feruano at the keep where she tries to poison Weiss. Weiss knocks the glass away just as she tried to drink out of it to prove that the wine is not poisoned. The rest shouldn't require much description here... After this event it is safe to declar war on Ranaheim again, but since Weissheit is still a block away lets save it for the next turn. By waiting a turn we also get a small scene between Feruano and Kriss to give a small closure to the assassination plot. There may also be an event there Liselle finally caught Gulandross sneaking around the lab, but it turns out he was "only there" to steal a piece of Liselle's underwear... With everything taken care of, progress to next week be read for war once again. Kriss should pay a visit to Weiss and demand a meeting with his sister (he is a huge siscon afterall). He wants Feruano to stop the assasination attempts as it will be unhonorable to gain an upperhand by doing so: Ranaheim has strengthen itself during the ceasefire. Reignition With Feruano in our hands (or in Weiss' pants), its time to clean up what is left of Ranaheim. The rest of the kingdom doesn't have much valuable materials, but we want more girls added to our relatively empty harem... plus, capital cities tend to generate quite a bit of income. So, go into your tactics menu and declare war on Ranaheim. Diplomacy in Madou Kokakou is simple. Weiss just have to send Feruano's pantsu to Kriss to declare war. Note: if you did not go through Feruano's event, she will die from drinking her own poison here. Remember the part when Weiss knocked the poisoned wine away from her? Since we haven't really faught anything seriously recently, make sure everyone are fully replenished and are leading the proper troops. Attack Nimnino Wilderness. For me there are a lot of fire-base defenders so its time to give Meimei a squad of water spirits. Tip: Fusion eventually unlock higher level spirits as troops. Aru in her default dress has an iron-wall defensive formation, which makes her a great all-purpose tank with a squad of monks. The monk's healing skill works on her too. Go ahead and use Meimei's special. It boosts her attack speed by quite a bit: very useful when comebined with the elemental troops she uses. Aru's dark-magic nuke is perfect here for slaughtering enough troops to break their formation. Meimei should be able to tear them apart with her troops. This zone shouldn't give you much trouble. Prepare for a counterattack straight from the capital of Ranaheim (you may want to switch Meimei's troops back to something generic such as monks/curser for their holy/dark elemental attacks). Defensive battles are generally very easy especially in open areas: all you need to do is to constantly rotate tanks by the foot of your deployment tower while ranged units take care of attackers. As a wise progamer once said, "Make base and defense it" Progress to next week when everything is ready. The Fall of Ranaheim This inevitable: they brought it upon themselves by preying upon a small defenseless nation. Sidenote: who named their capital "Manystoried Building Altrizus"? (I do realize its a description of their keep: but will you name New York City as "Many High Raise Buildings York"?). There are two complications when attacking Altrizus: *The town is relatively packed: making it difficult to positon archers *Enemy deployment points are scattered as there is a back entrance. If you take too long you may hit the time limit. Two squads of knights act as the primary tanks against Lacrille. Weiss, Giruku and Corona with a squad of heavy knights will be our primary anti-physcial troops and Kriss (he uses frost attacks). If you still have a squad of your very first soldiers with you: give them a squad of heavy knights and bring them into battle as they are frost-based and will take no damage from Kriss. Poor guy can't even kill your very frist soldiers :(. Aru will still be using a squad of monks (or Sages if avaliable). Liselle still uses Snipers due to the high raw damage output. The other ranged units uses a squad of cursers for their dark elemental spell damage, use monks or water spirits if they are not available. With all preperations in place. Attack Altrizus. A group of knights block the entrance. Kriss himself is stationed by their deployment tower while Lacrile is guarding their back entrance. We will start off by deploying Weiss, Liselle, and Feruano. Engage the knights with Weiss and Feruano let Liselle build a closer deployment tower (keep her in movement formation to avoid her going into combat). Do not build it too close to the gates though. Run in as far as possible, this will catch Lacrille's attention from the back entrance. Retreat to the tower slowly. Once enemies are by your new deployment tower, its just a matter of switching tanks every so often. You can deploy Aru to the eastern end of the tower for 2 sets of nukes then retreat her afterwards. I like to construct a new deployment tower inside their base: there is an enemy deployment point right at the entrance which can be problematic for your ranged units. Fighting inside the city will also draw the attention of squads deployed at the back entrance. Once inside their base, as long as you keep your ranged units out of harm's way, killing the leftovers should be trivial. Kriss dies under a rain of blood and Lacrille is captured. Hit up your keep for Lacrille's event. We learn about her tragic childhood. Fortunately she was able to run away from her evil parents and was taken in by the royal family. She posseses an unrequited love for Kriss, but then discover he is a siscon beyond salvation... Now that Kriss is dead, she has lost the will to live, thus Weiss pays her a visit. The rest is a giant blob of wtf, as pretty much Weiss changes her mind with sex (it was borderline rape) and she swears loyalty to Weiss... Lacrille, as a magic swordsman, act as a hybrid of casters and melee warriors. Unfortunately, in this case the hybrid property means she will have a lower defense stat compared to other units. Her unique magic sword formation allows her to attack some enemies without the fear of retaliation. She also possesses a high power electric type nuke which will come in extremely handy against dwarves (earth type) and constructs. Remember some units have multiple attack types. For the most part, just use the electric based magic attack for Lacrille and magic swordsmen. You may have already noticed we have access to the Gate of Thunder (aka Gate a Roll of Thunder), but without any reliable flying units atm we cannot capture it yet. Note that there is already a level 4 magic research lab in Altrizus. Take care of your simcity, etc. Proceed to the next week. Send everyone back to Centakus. Now we have a period of peace and quiet. Go ahead and build up, upgrade buildings, etc. Don't hesitate to jump ahead a week or two if you need funds or resources. If you upgrade your shop in Centakus, you might want to pick up new sunoras (スノラ) for your new ranged units. Rank 1,3,5,7 each increases the level of the "passion" skill, which cause the equipped unit (and army) to do 10%(+10% per rank) more damage at the cost of a loss of 20% (+20% per rank) defense. You might also want to pick up new shields for your melee tank. When you are ready to expand your territories again, move onto the next section. <<< Previous Next >>> Category:Madou Koukaku Guide